(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffin, especially to a foldable and/or collapsible coffin.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional coffins are generally rigid, heavy objects which are awkward and cumbersome to transport from one location to another. Such coffins are therefore not particularly suitable for transporting dead bodies from accident locations.
Furthermore, it is not convenient for emergency services to store such coffins due to the large volume of space each coffin requires. They can only be stacked on top of one another, or side by side, each of which stacking arrangements is awkward to assemble due to the weight and size of the coffins.
Emergency services tend to rely on body bags for the removal and transportation of dead bodies from accident locations. Conventional body bags, however, provide very little or no support to the body contained therein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coffin which mitigates the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object to provide a coffin which provides support to a body contained therein.
It is a still further object to provide a coffin suitably sized and dimensioned to be used by emergency services or the like at the scene of an accident.